Through The Window
by writergirl94
Summary: After some shocking news from his parents eight year old Jackson is on the verge of a breakdown. So he grabs his walkie talkie and his next door neighbor/best friend Danny comes to the rescue. Friendship! COMPLETE!


**_A/N: This is my first Teen Wolf fic. This is a story about two eight year olds so understand there is no hint about any romance between them. This is a friendship story about Danny and Jackson because I find their friendship so interesting on the show. This is also Danny's way of saying to Jackson hey I'm gay. Except Danny doesn't understand fully what gay he just knows he's different._**

Through The Window

Jackson reacted like any normal eight year old would to this kind of situation. At first his "mother" placed her hand on his leg and the little boy stood immediately away from her touch.

He was so confused and hurt and they continued talking.

"Leave me alone! You lied!" The boy exclaimed with tears running down his cheeks. He ran out of the living room and up to his room; slamming the door behind him.

Xoxo

_"Danny do you copy? Over."_ Jackson muffled into his walkie-talkie. Jackson was shaking so hard he scared himself. He hoped silently that Danny's walkie didn't run out of battery.

A muffled reply came a few seconds later, _"Roger that Jackson! What's up? Over." _

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief and continued to cry, _"Can you sneak over? It's important. Over." _

Danny always snuck over and it was so easy because they were next-door neighbors. Jackson couldn't remember a time when he wasn't best friends with Danny.

_"Yeah. Open your window. Over." _

Danny then proceeded to sneak out his own window, which was easy; with his house only being on the first floor. Jackson's was tricky; he was on the second floor. Yet with a little help from the tree Danny climbed he was able to jump into his friend's window, crashing on his bed.

"I think I beat my record." Danny grinned triumphantly, "So what's up?"

Jackson shook his head, "I don't even know I just-I'm a freak."

"That's true." Danny said playfully, "But-hey-Jackson don't get upset, I was only joking! It's okay!"

Jackson wiped his nose on his sleeve and sat on his bedroom floor. Avoiding Danny's worried gaze he distracted himself with his toy hot wheels. Danny sat on the ground across from his friend.

"Jackson, tell me." Danny pushed.

Jackson shook his head. His little mind couldn't process anything.

Danny rolled the purple car across the rug, "Okay well what if I told you something I've never told you before! Or anyone."

"But I know everything about you!" Jackson defended.

Danny crossed his arms, "Nope but it makes me a freak too, so we can be freaks together."

"Fine." Jackson said and wiped the tears that were about to come, "My parents aren't my real parents."

"There aliens?" Danny questioned very seriously.

"No-I don't know but there not my real parents. They said I was adopted and that my real parents gave me up, I guess they didn't want me." Jackson brought his knees to his chest and tried his best to not cry anymore in front of Danny.

"I'm really sorry Jackson." The eight year old was confused but was able to comfort his friend, "That doesn't make you a freak, it just makes your parents freaks."

"There not my parents, there nothing. This is the worst day ever!" Jackson cried and threw his toy car across the room, "Next they'll tell me Santa isn't real."

"Oh c'mon everyone knows Santa's real, you can't fake that! Remember last year when we heard him on our roofs!"

Jackson nodded and smiled a little, "So what's your secret?"

Danny gets all serious and kind of sad looking, "Well you know how you and the other guys have a huge crush on Miss Moon?"

Miss Moon was there third grade teacher. She had blonde hair, wore a little too much makeup, but was always kind. And as Jackson always put it she had a great set of knockers.

"Yeah, why?" Jackson asked.

"Well she's pretty I guess but I don't know- I really don't see her the way you guys do." Danny said. He paused for a moment and continued, "I really don't like her or any girls in our class."

"Not even Lydia?" Jackson asked.

"I mean there all pretty I guess but I just don't like them. I don't think I like girls."

"So your late into the whole liking girls thing, it's cool."

"But what if I never like girls Jackson! I'm a freak!" Danny whispered and lowered his head.

Jackson crawled over to his friend and snaked an arm around his shoulders, "Hey it's okay. You are not a freak! If you never end up liking girls you'll still be my best friend."

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Danny said.

"You know I won't." Jackson said, "Best friend's don't do that."

Danny laughed and glanced at the clock, "I should probably go."

"You haven't been caught ever Danny and your worried?"

Danny laughed, "I'll see you at school."

"Thanks for coming over!" Jackson said.

Danny grinned and climbed out the window. Although Jackson still felt hurt, confused, and betrayed he felt comfort in the fact that he wasn't a freak. He also felt comfort in the fact he always had someone to talk to; know matter what.


End file.
